A Hot Summers Day
by Jevanminx
Summary: What do you get when it's a hot day and everyone was outside? A Topless Draco Malfoy! He's caught many eyes, but it's the chocolate brown thats caught his own eyes. ONESHOT


**A Hot Summer's Day**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own HP

**A/N:** Written with Mystic Dodo, inspired by a VERY hot day at our school where most of the boys had their tops off. (No dirty thoughts people! Not much of them were good to look at anyway!)

Enjoy

* * *

It was the hottest day of the year, mid summer and luckily for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lessons and studying had been banned because of the heat. 

Everyone was outside and all of the boys were walking around topless, girls swooning over the boy who, in their opinion, had the nicest body. Harry and Ron were being swarmed around like flies and a honey pot, so that left a certain Hermione Granger sitting by herself under the tree in some of the rare shade, pretending to be reading but instead she was actually looking at the topless guys; after all, she was a girl!

But out of all the boys' bodies, one particular torso had caught the Gryffindor Princesses eyes; it was toned and muscular from Quidditch but sadly, this body belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

He had most of his fan club around him, all flirting and begging for his attention, clinging to his arms like leeches. It made Hermione feel sick to see but fortunately for Draco and his girls, she was far too hot to be bothered to do anything about it. But still... her eyes still raked his body from time to time...

Until after about the fifth time that she was looking at him, she found him staring back at her, a genuine smile gracing his lips as their eyes locked. He had, finally, got rid off his fan club (when or HOW did that happen?) and now lay on his side on the grass a few feet away, positioned so that he had a pretty good view of Hermione.

She just rolled her eyes, thinking that he was staring at the girls sitting near her and continued to 'read' her book but she could still feel his eyes on her. To be honest to herself, it was making her feel self conscience as she was wearing a relatively short skirt, which was a light denim colour, and a sleeveless grass green t-shirt which showed off her belly button.

Draco had seen the clothes and the uncomfortable look Hermione had and he just had to smirk, but he didn't really see anything about her appearance to make her feel uncomfortable; she had a toned abdomen which wasn't too fat nor thin and had lovely tanned legs.

Maybe it was the heat getting to Draco, but in his eyes she looked quite attractive while she was in the shade but could it be the fact that she wasn't with Potter and Weasley for once? Well... 4 times? Draco didn't know where the other half of the trio was but he didn't really care as long as he could watch their best friend with out distraction.

Right, the heat must defiantly be getting to him!

"Bugger it." He swore to himself; he just couldn't sit there and watch her all afternoon! But it's a good thing that he just thought of an idea. _It must be the heat... blame it on the heat...ut;s just the heat..._

"Hey, Blaise, I've got a dare for us to do!" He called out to his best friend when he passed Draco at that moment. Blaise stopped walking and looked at Draco curiously.

"You mean... like a wager?" He asked slowly.

Draco nodded, a lazy grin settled on his face. "Yeah, like a wager. So what about it? You up for it?" Blaise looked thoughtfully at Draco for a moment before shrugging his slightly sunburnt shoulders.

"Sure why not?" He said as he came up to Malfoy. "So what is it that we have to do?" he asked.

"Well, I bet that I can snog Granger before you can with the female Weasley." Draco replied, sounding just a little too confident. Blaise stared at Draco for a brief moment before raising his eyebrows.

"Sure, I'm in. But Draco? You should know that I am going to win this wager." He said before getting up and walking straight towards Ginny, who was bathing her feet on the Lake with a few of her fellow Gryffindor friends.

Draco watched as his friend clapped the red head on the back as a way of greeting; he saw Ginny jumping at least a foot in the air with shock before she got up and began to chase the laughing Blaise around, screaming that she was going to kill him for scaring her like that.

Draco chuckled; the two almost seemed like a married couple let alone enemies! Stretching out slightly, Draco got up from the floor and made his way to Granger who, he just noticed, had an ice cold drink by her side.

"Can I have some of your drink, Granger? I'm gasping." He asked when he got to her, a perfect plan in his head.

"Get lost Malfoy." Hermione ordered, still reading her book. "I love you too." He said teasingly back, smirking when she sighed.

"What, another wager Malfoy? Haven't you got anything better to do?" She smirked when Draco's eyes widened slightly but then he sat down and he shifted closer to her; unnaturally closer to her, so close that they were almost touching. ALMOST.

"I think you know the answer." He said to her, leaning in but Hermione dodged him by ducking slightly, moving away from the Slytherin.

"Please, just leave me alone Malfoy. I'm hot and I don't want to get any hotter." She said, fanning her face with her hand as she did so.

Draco frowned slight; ok, now his plan didn't seem to be working. "Oh come on Granger! You know that you want to." He said to her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"No I don't! Especially not in this heat."

"Then how about I make it colder?" Draco suggested, taking out his wand from his pocket and waving it so that a burst of cold air could came shooting out of it. He placed it near Hermione's slightly sweaty face but she just shook her head.

"No, not even if you made it colder. I'd rather choke on my own vomit." She snapped, though secretly enjoying the coolness on her face. Draco flinched slightly at her words.

"Ouch. That was nasty." He said softly, his smirk returning when she rolled her eyes. _How many times had she done that now?_

"You've survived worse Malfoy so stop being like a spoilt puppy." She said, picking up her drink and sipping at it. "Oh but Hermione!" Draco whined. "You don't want to loose to Ginny and Blaise do you?" He gave her the wide eye look as she mulled over the possibilities.

"No." She answered, turning away from Draco's face. "But I'm not going to be part of you're wager; go snog someone else."

"Fine then, I'll force you." Before Hermione had time to register the words from Draco's mouth, she found herself being lifted into the air and flung over his broad shoulder. She blinked with astonishment for a few times before trying to look over at Draco from her and his shoulder.

"Put.Me.Down." She growled. Draco ignored her and began to walk in the direction of the castle. "Malfoy! Put me DOWN!" She began to scream, kicking her legs in the air as she attempted to escape.

"You better not do that." Draco warned her, a smirk heard in his masculine voice. "Everyone is staring and you're making your skirt ride up." He had to laugh rather evilly as she immediately stopped, blushing furiously. _Damn that bastard! _She thought savagely.

"Let me down!" She tried again but he couldn't hear her through his laughter. "I WNT YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!" She began to scream that sentence as they entered the Castle Entrance. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" She kept on repeating, pounding his back sharply with her hands.

"Please! Just put me down." She shouted in a final ditch effort; what the hell was he going to do with her? And when was she going to be let down?

As soon as she thought of this, Draco slide her off his shoulder and 'escorted' her into the broom cupboard with a firm grip on her upper arm, locking the door behind them when they got in. When the door shut itself, an automatic light turned on and Hermione immediately glared at the smirking Slytherin.

"Why did you take me here and why, pray tell, did you embarrass me?" She asked sharply, resisting the urge to slap that stupid smug face of his.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "We are in here because you didn't kiss me and we are also here because... oh! You didn't kiss me!" He said, faking surprise at the last part of his sentence. He began to search her fiery eyes with his own cold ones.

"I wouldn't kiss you? Why would I try to kiss _you_ in the first place?" Hermione retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from Draco yet again.

"Stop playing Hard-to-Get Granger. We're alone now." He said, putting one of his slender hands on her shoulders. He felt her flinch and began to lightly run his hand up and down her neck, feeling her shiver.

"I'm not." She stammered, turning back around to face him and backing up against the wall. Was there fear in her eyes? _It is fear, but it's only because I know what'll happen if she does kiss me. _Draco stepped forwards and pressed his forehead towards her, seeing the very faint look of lust in her eyes.

"You are..." He murmured, before running his hands towards her waist, pulling her closer to him as he lowered his head.

XxXxXxXxX

"Again? I lost _again_?" Blaise whined later on that evening while he bathed with Draco in the Lake. He nodded. "Yep. I kissed her before you did so that means I win."

"Oh man, that so sucks." Blaise groaned his face falling. But a few seconds later it was replaced by a very knowing look. "Do you know what I just thought of? Well, it's the fifth time this week that you have made that particular wager and for each of those times, you always had to always drag her away and then you emerge about half an our later and you look really ruffed up. Are you sure that there is nothing going on between the two of you that I don't know about?"

Draco shook his head, the blush he had on his face non existent. He was so perfect at lying that no one knew if he was telling the truth or anything. "Nope. Nothing going on between that Mudblood and me. And I only choose her because it's great blackmail to use against her if she pissed me off." He said casually.

""Oh really? And is that why when you both came out earlier on this evening that Granger had her top on inside out?"

Draco almost choked on his own spit; _Oh shit! Fuck it all! We normally check afterwards! Oh shit shit shit! _"It's err... all part of the blackmail." Draco said quickly, but even to himself it didn't seem right.

"So you're using her as blackmail?" Blaise said, his eye brows raised. Draco nodded, his eyes firmly looking into Blaises'. He broke out into a smile and slapped Draco on his back, laughing.

"That's the Slytherin way to go Draco Malfoy, old pal!" Draco just smirked when a thought occurred to him of his own.

"Speaking of tops on inside out, why was that Ginny Weasley wearing _YOUR _t-shirt last week with it inside out?" Blaise immediately stopped laughing and snapped his eyes back onto Draco's. They continued with their staring contest until the Gonging of the Hogwarts Bell brought them back to their senses.

"Right, I won't tell if you don't." Blaise finally said, holding out his hand. Draco clasped onto it.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Very hot day and we came up with this story! It's so strange when stories just pop into your head. Anyway, thanks for reading so please review! 

Do you want us to continue? Then either PM or REVIEW.

Questions? Then ask them in a review.

Comments? REVIEW!

Ok, now I'm starting to freak me out... so please review.


End file.
